


Die Leiden des jungen Jäger

by Hopeme



Series: Die Leiden des jungen Jäger [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, 艾伦！Mpreg！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 艾伦又笑了笑，“他不知道，我早就为你死过一次了，阿明。”
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke, Levi & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, 艾伦中心
Series: Die Leiden des jungen Jäger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039445
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Die Leiden des jungen Jäger

**Author's Note:**

> 原著后。艾伦中心。无cp。  
> 艾伦PREG提及！MPREG接受不能不要看！

1.

“艾伦怀孕了。”韩吉说。

阿尔明抬头，后来他回想这一幕的时候甚至觉得有些好笑，因为他的第一想法是“孩子是谁的？”然后才是“男人不会怀孕。”

他猜那一阵自己确实被艾伦逼疯了。

然而此刻，阿尔明眨了眨眼，不知所措的做出几个没意义的手势，僵硬道：“…您在说什么，韩吉上将？”

他把最后几个字念得很重，好像在提醒韩吉她已经不再处在那个能随时说不合时宜玩笑话的位置。韩吉的脸绷紧了，她从包里翻出一沓文件递给阿尔明：

“你学过怎么看吧？”

阿尔明接过诊断照片，同时附上了厚厚一沓判断结果，他粗略地翻了翻，都是在玛莱和帕拉迪有名气的专家，不约而同的写上同一个结果：妊娠二十四周。阿尔明又把照片对着光举起来，眯着眼睛仔细的看，确实，无论怎么看，有个孩子在那儿。他神经质一般一张张的检查病例表格。艾伦。艾伦。艾伦耶格尔。名字也没错。这是艾伦的检查报告。

阿尔明沉默地把东西还给韩吉。他们面对面的坐着，面面相觑，阿尔明想韩吉看上去已经快疯了，她身上现在背着太多东西，不再可以做那个神经又随心所欲的巨人研究学者。他透过韩吉的眼睛，猜她很有可能也是这样看待自己的。

阿尔明舔了舔嘴唇，干涩道：“…艾伦现在在哪儿？”

“老地方。”韩吉回答的飞快，好像一直在等着他开口说这句话。她站了起来，收拾了下着装，递给阿尔明一张通行证：“我想他一定会高兴和老朋友聊聊天的。”

阿尔明没说话，韩吉低声说了句再见。她走后，金发男人抓起那张纸片，他看着纸上印着的那个满是羞涩的十六岁的男孩儿，突然不知道自己身在何方。

2.

韩吉的“老地方”指的是国立第一医院。随着艾伦任期的缩短，他待在这儿的时间也越来越长，他在这间医院享有一整层楼。顶层。方便自杀。不。

阿尔明告诉自己就此打住，艾伦不会自杀，他喃喃自语，谁敢要他死，他绝对会和对方拼命，所以这个孩子大概也不是什么不得了的问题，说不定是艾伦延长生命的手段，就像蛇会蜕皮以……

打住。阿尔明告诉自己。

阿尔明·阿诺德站在艾伦病房的门口深呼了一口气，他今年22岁，在很多人看来年轻的过头，还是个大有可为的年纪，可是他总觉得很累，他的心已经有五十岁了。阿尔明这二十二年经历的比这世界来一千年发生的变故还多。

他把手放在门把上，做好心理准备，刚准备推门，不料房间里传来一阵稀里哗啦的声响，有什么东西被摔碎了，很多东西，他下意识地把耳朵贴在门上，只听见有两个在争执：

“…艾伦，你知道你现在做什么吗！你疯了！”吉克吼道。

“放心，大哥，比你的安乐死计划靠谱多了。”艾伦冷冷道。

吉克没有呛回去，空气中涌动着焦躁，良久，吉克干涩的声音在房间里回荡：“那么、随你高兴吧，艾伦。”

吉克说罢摔门而出，阿尔明及时的假装姗姗来迟。他下意识地扬起一抹笑容——阿尔明知道自己笑起来的样子有多傻气、多么容易使人放松警惕。果不其然，吉克看上去轻松了一些，但仍很有防备：

“你来看艾伦？”

“当然！”阿尔明脱口而出，几乎没听出这是自己的声音。他向吉克凑近了一步，努力使自己看上去更友善，“吉克，这到底是怎么一回事？”

吉克冷哼一声。他提高声量，故意让房间里的人听到自己在说什么：

“我们的救世主只是在做他的职责罢了！”

回应他的一声更用力地什么玻璃制品被摔碎的声音。

吉克揉了揉眉心，他在墙上靠了一会儿，然后走到尽头的窗户边点了根烟，阿尔明跟着他，拒绝了他递过来的烟，有点急躁道：“艾伦又想做什么吗？”

吉克嗤笑了一声，“阿尔明，只要这世界上还有一个不自由的人，他就不会停下的。我以为你已经吃了足够多的苦头了。”

“这世界已经没有不自由的人了！”阿尔明低吼着，“一切都已经如他所愿了。你们到底在搞什么鬼？！”

“是艾伦在搞什么鬼。”吉克强调道，“算了，你去问他吧。我倒是好奇他会怎么对你说这一切。”

吉克自顾自的说完后又自顾自的走了，阿尔明留在原地，他看着吉克放在窗台上的那截香烟，逼迫自己忍住抽完再去找艾伦谈话的想法。他闭上了眼睛，很快又睁开，拍了拍自己的脸颊，努力让自己看起来更自然：

“艾伦，感觉怎……”

艾伦在盯着窗外。

一时间，在看到艾伦的那一刻，阿尔明所有未尽的套话都已经咽回肚子。医院的旁边是士兵的训练场，而艾伦斜斜地靠在床上，无言的向着那个方向看去。艾伦看上去那么苍白消瘦，他看上去即使下一秒死去也理所应当。

天哪，阿尔明望着艾伦想，我有多久没见过他了。

艾伦像是后知后觉的意识到房间里多了一个人，他缓慢地转过头，用他那双淡到令人心慌的灰色眼睛盯着他的童年玩伴，过了一会儿，他说：

“阿尔明。”

阿尔明浑身一震。他不知道艾伦是从哪儿学来的这种说话方式，像是命运的一道惊雷。阿尔明错开他的视线，开始弯腰收拾起地上那一片狼藉的玻璃碎片。阿尔明能感到艾伦的视线附在他的后背，这让他如坐针毡，可他又不知道该说些什么。阿尔明痛苦的想，在床上的、那个消瘦到快要死去的人是我的朋友，我曾和他无所不谈，我曾和他一起拥有一个最伟大闪光的梦想——然而如今我甚至不敢看他的眼睛。

“嘶…！”

阿尔明的手不小心割伤了，他盯着那伤口看了两秒钟，然后就放任它不管了。艾伦看着他的动作，缓慢道：“你受伤了。”

阿尔明下意识的回答：“马上就会痊……”

没有白色的蒸汽。只有鲜红的血。

“那已经是我的特权了。”艾伦说。

阿尔明眨眨眼，他颓然地放任自己蜷缩在地板上，那些玻璃碎片再一次发出清脆的声响。金发男人抱着膝盖坐在地上，他的血沾在裤子和玻璃上，看上去很狼狈。阿尔明抬头看向艾伦，几乎是乞求的说：

“我们到底发生了什么，艾伦？”

艾伦的头又转向了窗户对面的训练场，他看着年轻的士兵意气风发的喊着口号，很突兀的说：

“你还记得我们在托洛斯特区，莱纳他们毁掉罗塞之墙的那一天吗？”

阿尔明点点头，“我永远不会忘记那天，艾伦，你为了救我……”

“是一样的事情。”艾伦打断他，“我只是…想要记起以前的艾伦是个怎么样的人罢了。”

3.

“阿尔明，你必须弄清楚这是怎么回事。”韩吉严肃地说。

阿尔明烦躁地揉了揉头发，“我已经尝试了一个月了，但艾伦只会拿一些莫名其妙的哑谜来糊弄我！”

“这不是我的责任，阿诺德上校。”韩吉说，“我只知道，如果我们不能再做出一个解释，玛莱会认真的考虑往帕拉迪扔导弹的。”

“我们有和平条约！”

“是的，在我们保证这世界不会再出现什么巨人之力的时候！”

阿尔明猛然站起来，胸膛起伏的幅度很大，“我这周末会给您一份报告的。”他的声音里含有一种他自己都诧异的冷酷，“请原谅我，上将，我还有事要处理。”

他说罢大步流星的离开了，等阿尔明反应过来，他已经站在艾伦的病房门口了。他推开门，只是刚推开一道门缝便看见吉克坐在艾伦的床边。他下意识地站住了，只见吉克的手搭在艾伦的腹部，神情混杂着古怪的喜悦：

“…她出生后会记得所有那些事情吗？”

“会的。”艾伦说，“所以我要找个人照顾她。”

“我猜我不在你的待选名单上？”吉克讽刺道。

艾伦瞥了他一眼，“吉克，她和你流着一样的血，我巴不得你来照顾她呢。”

“我可没看……”

“吉克先生。”

艾伦和吉克同时向门口看过去，只见金发的男人军装笔挺，脸上挂着得体的笑容，“吉克先生。”阿尔明又重复了一遍，“我能和你谈谈吗？”

吉克顿了一下，但他很快便泰然自若的站起来，道：“为什么不呢？”

吉克关上门，从兜里掏出一根烟点燃，他眨了眨眼，用一种不在意的口吻说：

“那么，阿尔明，你想和我……”

阿尔明·阿诺德揪着吉克的领子把他狠狠摔在了墙上。

吉克闷哼一声，阿尔明只当没听到，他压低声音，凑到吉克耳边怒吼：

“那是谁，该死的，吉克，如果你知道，如果你还有一丝对艾伦的怜悯，你就该告诉我他肚子里究竟是什么鬼东西！”

吉克笑了。他把卷烟凑到嘴边，笑得浑身颤抖，那烟几乎从他的嘴里掉出来。他笑得很大声，在空荡荡的走廊反复回响，在阿尔明听起来那几乎像惨叫。吉克放任那支烟一直一直的烧，直到他的指腹被烫伤了才好像反应过来自己在干什么。他木然地用手指掐灭了火星，声音很空洞：

“那是和我流着同样血，也和你流着同样血，和我们所有人同溯一源的东西。我们的母亲，我们的神，这世界唯一不自由的人。”

阿尔明惨白着脸，在那段亘长几乎有一个世纪的死寂后，他喃喃的说：

**“…尤弥尔。”**

4.

_“你很久没来了。”她说。_

_艾伦在她旁边坐下，道路里的景象壮观依旧，无尽的星空和瑰丽的银河。他感到尤弥尔正慢慢的躺到他的腿上，艾伦轻抚着她柔软的发丝，道：_

_“我快死了，我的力量在削弱…我已经没法随心所欲的使用始祖了。”_

_尤弥尔就像没听到一样继续提问：“外面的世界是什么样子？”_

_艾伦沉思了一下，踌躇道：“虽然百废待兴，各个地区还有不断的小型冲突…但我们已经解决了最棘手的那些问题。所以一切都会变好的。”_

_尤弥尔没答话，艾伦有一搭没一搭的拍着她的后背。过了一会儿，她突然坐起来，认真道：“艾伦，如果你死了，那么再也没有人能看到我了。”_

_艾伦眨了眨眼，缓慢的说：“……那你怎么想的，尤弥尔？”_

_她站起来，白色的裙子像花瓣飞舞在空中，她说：_

_“我想出生。”_

阿尔明惊醒了。

他看了眼钟，凌晨两点，不是个该起床的好时间。金发男人赤脚走到窗户边，冰凉的地板给了他一点实感，他点了一根烟，坐在桌子上，扶额想自己刚刚做的梦是怎么回事。他也曾被艾伦拖进“道”里过，但那往往都很短，一闪而过，而且从没发生在睡眠的时候。

阿尔明把烟叼在嘴里，何况比起那个，这倒更像是艾伦的记忆。

阿尔明想着想着，又深吸一口香烟，他白天和吉克的谈话还历历在目：

_“为什么一定是艾伦？”阿尔明问。_

_吉克错开阿尔明的视线，过了一会儿，他突然驴头不对马嘴的说：_

_“你知道那些在任期中意外死亡的战士，他们的巨人是怎么继承的吗？”_

_阿尔明回忆了一下：“我记得巨人学会说这是随机问题。没被继承的巨人会可能出现在任何一个艾尔迪亚婴儿身上。”_

_吉克嗤笑一声。“巨人协会连我都没研究明白…两千年前尤弥尔告诉他们什么，他们现在就只知道什么。”吉克说。“血脉。作为艾尔迪亚人，永远别忘记这条。”_

_“那些孩子不是被随机挑中的。他们都是分食了始祖尤弥尔以获得巨人之力的那些人的血脉。”_

_阿尔明突然有一种不好的预感。_

_“而我不会结婚。”吉克恶意的说，“我不会结婚，不会有后代，而尤弥尔只能在我的后代中出生。”_

_“如果艾伦不这么做，她就会永远的被困在那条道路里。”_

好一对兄弟，阿尔明怔怔地想，弟弟把兄长的理想像坨狗屎一样踩在地上，哥哥便要让他也尝尝最重要的东西被剥夺的感觉。

阿尔明摁灭了烟，他盯着窗外的黑夜，突然苦笑起来，喃喃自语：

“米卡莎，我真开心你不在这里。”

5.

罗塞之墙的一处酒馆。

让·基尔希斯坦举着酒杯总结道：“…所以我只不过去王城工作了一年，我的两个朋友就有了孩子，哦对了，他们都是男人，其中一个还快死了。”

“你可以不用那种语气说话的，让。”阿尔明说。

让摇摇头，猛然灌上一口酒。他盯着空气发呆，过了一会儿，低低地说：“我真希望三笠在这儿。”

“如果她在这儿她会发疯的，让。”阿尔明说，“就让她永远的和艾伦的破事告别吧。”

让笑道：“哦，那从此以后你就是艾伦的新监护人了？”

“我想是的。”

对话告一段落。阿尔明和让无言的坐在酒馆里，时不时碰杯，过了一会儿，当阿尔明觉得自己已经有几分醉意时，他说：“…你想去看看艾伦吗？我能帮你弄到一张通行证。”

让举杯的动作一顿，他思考了一会儿，最终放下酒杯，慢慢地摇了摇头：

“我不想看他。”

阿尔明沉默着喝了一口酒。

让的呼吸变得急促，他没来由地一拳锤在桌上，低吼道：“该死的阿尔明，你就一点也不劝我吗！”

“这不是什么生死存亡的大事。”阿尔明苦笑道，“我没有立场逼你。”

让盯着他，良久，像是泄了气的皮球一般低着头。让双手摩挲着冰凉的酒杯，半边侧脸看上去很纠结：

“我不是什么、什么勇敢到无坚不摧的人，我经常会感到害怕。”让·基尔希斯坦痛苦地说，“而我一看到艾伦就会感到过去那些事情爬了上来……你知道那种感觉吗？”

“最可恨的是，我看着他还会想起以前的艾伦，他十五岁那股白痴劲儿啊……阿尔明，他在我的心里已经面目全非了，然而就算这样，我也不能再看他毫无希望死掉的样子，再来一次我一定会疯的。”

阿尔明看着正痛苦剖白自己的褐发男人，让也很年轻，即使留了点胡子，可他的内里也和阿尔明一样衰老了。他的心已经千疮百孔，不能再接受另一场葬礼。

阿尔明拍了拍他的后背，“没事的，让，没事的。”

“阿诺德上校。”

阿尔明抬头，只见一个满脸严肃的少年，阿尔明认得他，是韩吉的勤务兵。少年背挺得笔直，一板一眼地说：“韩吉上将在外面等您。”

“还真是大红人，阿尔明。”让挤出一丝笑容，“别管我了，你去忙吧。”

阿尔明歉意地笑了笑，让不在意的拍了下他的肩。阿尔明穿过嘈杂吵闹的酒馆，推开门时没忍住打了个哆嗦，凛冽的风夹杂细雪迎面吹来。韩吉站在角落，穿着军大衣，看上去既憔悴又单薄：

“……阿尔明，”韩吉声音带了点严厉的意味，“你有没有搞明白这他妈到底是怎么一回事？”

阿尔明紧了紧外套。太冷了。他想。他一生中还没遇到过这么冷的天气。艾伦也在靠着窗户看雪吗？想必是吧，不过他肯定不被允许打开窗户，毕竟太冷。艾伦再也感受不到这么冷的雪了。阿尔明这样想，缓缓地与韩吉对视，他想起自己对让的那一套说辞，在冷风中颤抖又坚定的说：

“那是我的孩子。”

6.

“告诉他们那是你的孩子？阿尔明·阿诺德，这真是个好主意，我怎么就没想到呢？”吉克讽刺道。

阿尔明毫不退让，“我猜因为你还没疯到会说你的弟弟有他亲哥哥的孩子。”

艾伦又翻过一页书，头都不抬道，“滚出去，吉克。”

吉克不可置信地看着他，艾伦依然不为所动，吉克气得连声颤抖说了三个好……他说完，便摔门而去了。

吉克走后，巨大的摔门声还在房间里回荡。阿尔明的心随之一起一伏，他深呼一口气，口吻听起来很随意：

“你的，咳，当时是不是说下周？”

艾伦从书里抬头，他看上去有点被逗乐了。艾伦随意地在书上折了个角，双手搭在腹部，正色道：“我相信你知道一个专业名词，叫预产期。”

“天哪，艾伦，不要再耍我了！”

艾伦微笑着摇了摇头，“好吧，阿明……不过你来的正好，我正打算和你谈谈。”

后来阿尔明会很频繁的回想起这一刻，自从地鸣之后他和艾伦就再没谈过了，如今艾伦对他来说，是一道烟气聚成的虚幻的影子。阿尔明意识到，这将是他们最后一次谈话，也是最后一次真心的谈话。

艾伦自顾自的从枕头旁拿来一沓信件递给阿尔明，阿尔明翻了翻，地址写的是玛莱的某个乡村，寄件人则是莱纳。他随意打开一封，是一张照片，莱纳和贾碧、法尔科、亚妮、波克他们在田地里照的相，莱纳看上去很高兴，阿尔明想他已经很久没看过这样的莱纳了，他那些年总是深陷愧疚和自杀的阴影，消瘦的可怕。阿尔明把照片翻过来，意外发现后面还写了一行字：

_谢谢你，艾伦。_

“你说莱纳是不是脑子有病？”艾伦把照片抽过来，“你都不知道他给我写了多少东西……都够他写本自传了。”

“你不能因为别人感谢你而说他脑子有病。”阿尔明说。

艾伦眨了眨眼，他的背稍微挺直了一点，看上去兴致盎然：“那么阿尔明，你感谢我吗？”

“我觉得莱纳脑子有病。”阿尔明诚实地说。

艾伦大笑起来，他摇晃着脑袋，不时用一种难以言喻的语气念叨阿尔明的名字。阿尔明。阿明。我的朋友阿明。他突然收敛了笑容，这场大笑消耗了他不少力气，艾伦看上去疲惫多了，他淡淡道：

“阿明，我打算让你收养尤弥尔。”

阿尔明苦笑了一声，“我早就没有说不的权利了，艾伦。”

艾伦微笑的看着他，艾伦已经很久没这样笑过，在他的生命里占据大部分的都是那些燃烧的怒火。艾伦成年后就再也没笑过，这让阿明想起来，艾伦笑起来时往往会显得格外腼腆和柔和。

“你为什么不让吉克照顾她？”阿尔明问。

“因为我发现，在所有的这些东西之后，你的大海是我曾唯一真心想要拥有的东西。”艾伦微笑的说。

“艾伦。”阿尔明突然道，“你到底想要什么？”

“自由。”艾伦回答的毫不迟疑。

“你的自由根本不存在在这个世界上！”阿尔明低吼道，“艾伦，比如说大海，你只有看到它的第一眼是快乐的，而此后你便欲壑难平！”

阿尔明的声音在房间回荡，艾伦用一种饱含赞赏的眼光看着他，直到那尾音最后在空气中飘散：

“你说的不错，阿尔明。吉克认为我很恐惧死亡，因为死亡会夺走我的自由。”艾伦又笑了笑，“他不知道，我早就为你死过一次了，阿明。”

阿尔明睁大双眼，他直直地望进艾伦那双含笑的、淡的像一丛烟气的眼睛。他嗫喏着你不能这样对我，这是作弊……然而最后，阿尔明把脸埋在双手间，颤抖的说：

“你赢了，艾伦。”阿尔明说。

尾声：

艾伦生产接近尾声时心率消失了，医护人员嘶吼的试着一个又一个备用方案，韩吉和利威尔压着吉克，让他不去发疯干扰正常的医疗程序。

在这一出荒唐热闹的戏码里，阿尔明像一个独树一帜的幽灵。他走到那个刚出生的婴儿旁边，所有人都去救艾伦了，没人注意这个刚生下的女孩还没发出她崭新人生中第一次啼哭。

阿尔明温柔地把她抱起来，她是那么的小，那么的柔软。她等待了长达两千年的漫长岁月，受尽屈辱、折磨，被视作理所应当的献出生命的一生之后，命运终于将她无坚不摧的战士送来。

阿尔明轻轻地拍着她的后背，柔声道：

“…哭吧，哭吧，你已经自由了。”

回应他的是一声仿若日出般的新生的嘹亮的哭声。

**END**


End file.
